


Oh My God They Were Roommates!!!!!

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bartender Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sorry y'all nyma is the bad guy here, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith and Lance have been living together for a few months, and Keith has been fighting off feelings for almost as long. When they come out to each other, Keith lets himself start to fall, and then Lance brings a girl home.Everything is resolved much faster than Keith would've ever thought.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	Oh My God They Were Roommates!!!!!

Keith looks up when he hears the door open, greeting Lance with a small nod and a "Hey."

His roommate of three months drops his bag and says, "Hey," as he walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Keith goes back to the package sitting in front of him, recognizing Shiro's handwriting on the front. He stands on the bar on his stool and reaches over the counter, grabbing the scissors and plopping back down into his seat.

Keith uses the scissors and slices through the tape on the top of the box, then pulls it open. A note rests on top of some tissue paper, clearly covering something. Keith picks up the note and reads it quickly.

_Keith,_

_I saw this shirt and couldn't not get it for you. Send me a picture once you get this._

_-Shiro_

Keith sets aside the note and gets the shirt from underneath the tissue paper, then snorts as it unfolds as he sees the design. It's got a rainbow alien head with 'GAYLIEN' printed under the picture.

"Whatcha got there?" Lance walks over to Keith and peeks over his shoulder. Keith feels himself tense, knowing that this would be the moment to make or break everything.

Keith hadn't come out to Lance yet, despite harboring a massive crush on him. If this is it for their friendship, Keith doesn't know what he'll do.

Lance huffs a short little laugh, then looks over to Keith. "So, you're gay?"

Keith can't read Lance's tone, and immediately went on the defensive. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Lance waves his hands in front of him and shakes his head. "No, no, god not at all. I'm just a little disappointed my bifi didn't pick up on it."

"Bifi?" He turns to Lance, an amused smile making its way onto his face.

His roommate brightens, and nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, bifi! Y'know, like gaydar but for bi people. Wifi, but make it bisexual?"

Keith stares at Lance for a few seconds, then tilts his head. "Is this your long-winded way of telling me you're bi?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Lance shrugs. "Hey, is it cool if I get flags for us to hang around the apartment? I was waiting to figure out if you were a homophobe."

Keith turns back to the package, grabbing the box to throw away. "Go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you from buying me things." Keith smirks at Lance, who glares back as he retreats to his room.

* * *

Keith stands by the microwave, listening as the popcorn kernels pop rapidly. Lance is setting up the TV, finding The Princess Bride and setting it up. He found out yesterday that Keith had never seen the movie, and said in the most scandalized tone, "What?! It's a classic! We're watching it tomorrow for movie night."

Because yes, they had weekly movie nights to hang out and de-stress.

Keith gets the popcorn out of the microwave and pours it into a bowl, throwing away the bag and heading back to the couch. Lance was just settling with a blanket over him when Keith walks over, and he holds up the edge of the blanket. Keith sets the popcorn down on the coffee table and sits next to Lance, plopping down onto the couch. Lance drops the blanket and leaves his arm around Keith's shoulder, and Keith tenses under the touch.

Lance lifts his arm and goes to remove it, but as soon as his touch leaves, Keith lets out an involuntary little whine. Keith freezes, and buries his head in his hands, mortified. He feels the arm that was hovering above him hesitantly drop back to his shoulders, and something nudging his temple.

Keith emerges from his hiding spot, and sees Lance's face inches from his own.

"What's wrong, Keith?" Lance's voice is soft, and fans over Keith's face.

Keith sighs and looks down at the floor, mumbling, "I'm just- I'm not used to touch. So when people touch me, I get all jumpy and sensitive. I'm sorry."

Keith looks up and sees Lance, staring at him with a pout and furrowed eyebrows.

"So you're telling me, you're touch-starved?" Lance says it carefully, and Keith nods in response.

Lance's face falls. "Oh, Keith."

That's all the warning Keith gets before he has Lance tackling him to the couch, landing on top of him and burying his face in his neck. Keith lets out a little yelp, but quiets as Lance nuzzles into him.

"I am so, _so_ _sorry_ you have to deal with this. From now on, I will be giving you max physical affection to rectify that. Is that okay?" Lance's breath puffs over the sensitive skin on Keith's neck, and Keith shudders slightly.

"Yeah, yeah that's okay." Keith brings up a hand and rubs it up and down Lance's back, making Lance hum and press a smile into Keith's neck.

It's a few minutes later when Lance speaks up again, "Is this okay? You're not uncomfortable."

Keith smiles fondly, and tangles their legs together in an attempt to comfort Lance. "No, I'm not uncomfortable. This is really nice."

Lance hums again. "Good."

* * *

When Lance told Keith he had a date with a girl and might be bringing her home briefly afterwards, Keith was hurt. He had gotten his hopes up after they came out to each other and Lance hadn't been on a date in a month, and now his feelings had gotten hurt. 

Dammit.

So here Keith was, sitting at the desk in his room and staring across the hall at Lance's bare door. When he had taken down his pride flag before he left, Keith had asked him why.

"I'm not out to this girl yet, and I don't want to screw things up on the first date. I'll put it back up once she leaves," Lance had said, almost like he was convincing himself.

Keith glances over to the clock for the fifth time in half an hour, seeing that Lance had been gone for almost four hours. Why were they taking so long? The date must be going well then, right? Why wouldn't Lance just come back and-

Keith jumps when he hears the door open, and hears a female voice laughing obnoxiously as they enter. Keith takes in a deep breath, lets it out, and peeks his head around the corner.

He walks out of his room quietly, seeing a girl leaning against the back of their couch, and Lance leaning on the bar across from her. He has a small grin plastered on his face, almost like he's fighting to keep it there.

He looks over at Keith and his shoulders sag in relief, and Keith feels the urge to go over and wrap him in a hug.

"Hey, Keith! Sorry, did I wake you up?" Lance's voice is tired, and Keith wonders what this girl did to Lance on their date.

"Nah, I was still up. I heard you guys come in and figured I say hi."

Lance smiles an easy smile, and it sends Keith's heart racing. "Oh, good. Keith, this is Nyma. Nyma, Keith."

Keith walks up to her and holds out his hand, saying, "Hello, Nyma. It's nice to meet you."

Nyma looks down at his hand and makes a face, then slowly leans to the side and pointedly stares at his pride flag. Keith turns to look where Nyma is staring, then turns back to her with a questioning look.

Nyma scoffs and levels Keith with a _look._ A look that Keith recognizes. Oh god here it comes- "You know homosexuality is a sin, right?"

Yep. There it is.

Keith sees Lance stiffen out of the corner of his eye, and Keith's eyebrows shoot up. "Excuse me?"

A roll of the eyes. "Don't act like you don't know. Being gay is a sin, and I don't want to be associated with anyone who chooses to be like that." Nyma turns to Lance, leaving a stunned Keith behind her. "If we're going to be together in any capacity, I need you to move out and cut all ties with Keith."

Lance stares at her for a few seconds, searching her face for anything that would indicate she's joking. When Lance doesn't find it, he silently walks back to his room. He comes back out seconds later with his bi pride flag wrapped around his shoulders.

"What the hell is that?" Nyma eyes the flag like it personally offended her.

Lance calmly answers, like he already knows where this is going, "It's a bi pride flag."

Nyma squints at him. "What does that even mean?"

"It means I like girls and boys."

Nyma's lip curls. "Can't you just not like boys? If you like girls, too, you can just date me and forget about the part of you that likes boys!"

Lance sighs and shakes his head. "It doesn't work that way. All of me likes boys and girls, and if you can't accept that you need to leave."

Nyma looks taken aback, and huffs when Lance doesn't budge. "Fine."

And then she leaves.

Lance lets out a heavy sigh and turns to Keith. "You okay? I'm sorry about that."

Keith takes a step towards him. "I'm fine, Lance. Are you okay, though? That was rough."

Another heavy sigh. "Yeah, just disappointed, I guess? I thought this one might be different, but the date was horrible. She was so rude to our waiter, and she kept interrupting me, then tried to get me to buy her an expensive bracelet and just-" Lance tosses his flag onto the couch and runs his fingers through his hair, then shrugs. "I don't know, I just haven't felt invested in a relationship for months, and I thought maybe in this one I would?"

Keith nods in understanding and sits down on the couch. "Yeah, I get what you mean." Keith fidgets with his sleeves, and talks to the ground as he says, "Well, there's this one guy I really like, but he isn't interested in me."

Lance gives Keith a sympathetic look as he sits down beside him on the couch. "Straight?"

Keith shakes his head and smiles sadly. "No, he's bi. I'm just not his type."

Lance's brows draw together, and he leans his head on Keith's. "Do I know him? I could push him in the right direction."

A small, defeated laugh leaves Keith's lips. "Yeah, you know him really well, Lance."

Lance stiffens beside Keith, and Keith braces himself.

"Keith... do you like me?"

Keith nods and looks down at his hands. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know this makes things weird and you- you can move out if you want."

Lance turns his body and cups Keith's face in his hands, smiling fondly at him. "Keith, Keith, _Keith_ , why would I move out? I love living with you, you're the perfect roommate and a great person all around. And frankly, I don't mind if you like me. I'm actually kinda happy."

Keith narrows his eyes and starts searching Lance's face. "What do you mean? Why're you happy?"

Lance brings up a finger and boops Keith's nose, then snickers as it scrunches up. "Well, it's not everyday that your hot roommate confesses to you."

Lance feels Keith's face heat up in his hand, and watches him turn to nuzzle into Lance's palm. "Hot roommate, huh? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me, McClain."

"I am flirting with you, Keith." Lance rubs his thumb over Keith's cheek. "I really like you, too."

The smile Lance gets in return is pressed into his palm. "So I don't need to find a new roommate?"

Lance laughs and and pulls back his hands, only for Keith to sidle up to Lance's side. "No, I don't think you do. So, do you wanna go for coffee tomorrow?"

"I feel like you already know the answer to that, but of course I do. We can go whenever we're up tomorrow, yeah?" Keith's cheek smoshes against Lance's shoulder, and he smiles up at him.

Lance wraps his arm securely around Keith's shoulders then props his feet up on the coffee table. "Hate to break it to you, but that means that we won't be having coffee until noon, because tomorrow is Saturday and I won't be rolling out of bed until 11."

Keith hums and noses Lance's jaw. "I'll just have to make sure you're up by 8:30."

A groan rumbles from Lance's throat, and Keith laughs to himself as he cuddles into Lance. "Keith, babe, I'm gonna need you to start sleeping in if we're gonna start dating. Early morning cuddles are a must for me."

Keith hums. "I'm sure I could be persuaded."

The laugh Lance gave him in response still echoes around his mind as Keith slips into bed that night.

* * *

Around 8:20, Keith starts wondering how he's going to wake Lance up.

At 8:25, Keith learns he doesn't have to.

There's a few noises from Lance's room, a groan, then the sound of the shower turning on. Keith laughs to himself then gets up from the couch to go get ready. He had showered when he got up, and his hair was already dry. 

He slips into his room and starts getting ready. He pulls on his black, ripped jeans, tight around the thighs, where he's noticed Lance staring. He may be oblivious, but he's not stupid. His red t-shirt slips over his head, and his leather jacket after that. Keith plops down on his bed and tugs on his red socks.

Keith pads back to the living room and sits down in the corner of the couch, pulling his hair back with the tie around his wrist. After a few seconds, Keith hears the bathroom door open and soft footsteps coming towards him.

Keith turns to see Lance walking in, wearing his signature skinny jeans, a pastel blue hoodie, and a few clips holding back his bangs. His eyes were still heavy from sleep, and he was shuffling over towards Keith.

Lance gets one knee on the couch then flops down into Keith's lap. His head lands on Keith's thighs, and he sighs while nuzzling into Keith's stomach.

Keith chuckles and brings a hand down to run his fingers through Lance's hair. "Good morning, Lance."

Lance's voice rumbles against Keith's belly, "Mornin', sweetheart." Lance inhales and sighs sleepily. "You're so soft."

An slightly shocked look makes it's way onto Keith's face. "Oh yeah? I'm soft?"

"Mhmm," Lance's hum is soft, and he's clearly still out of it from sleeping. "Yeah. You're thighs are so soft. They're like pillows."

Keith laughs. "Alright, I think it's time we get some coffee in our systems, yeah?"

Lance blinks his eyes slowly, and then they shoot open. He looks up at Keith, then down at the thigh he's resting on.

He sits up and turns around to look at Keith. "So I'm gonna be honest here, I have no idea how I got out here, and I have no idea what I was saying to you."

Keith laughs and throws his legs over Lance's lap. "Well, you were talking about how," Keith flutters his eyelashes, and clasps his hands in front of him, pouting at Lance, " _soft I am, specifically my thighs._ "

Lance blushes furiously and groans, burying his face in his hands. Keith laughs gently and coos. "Aw, babe, no need to be embarrassed. I already knew you liked my thighs, I've caught you staring so many ti-"

"Shut up, oh my _god,_ " Lance buries his face further in his hands as he whines, and Keith leans up to pry them away. 

"C'mon, let's go get some coffee, you smooth talker."

Lance allows Keith to pull him to the door, grumbling about, "I'm never gonna live this down, am I?"

"Hm, nope." Keith smirks at Lance and starts pulling his shoes on, watching Lance shake his head and do the same.

* * *

Keith bumps his shoulder into Lance's, smiling into his coffee as Lance bumps back. They had gotten their coffee at a small shop just down the road from their apartment, and had driven down to a small park to walk around for a bit.

Keith feels Lance squeeze his hand, and hides another smile in his drink as he squeezes back. His coffee had long since gone cold, and their conversation had long since slipped into an easy silence. They walk hand in hand through the park, basking in each other's presence and the stillness of the morning. 

Keith leads them over to a garbage can and tosses his empty cup, and Lance does the same. As they walk away, Lance wraps his arm snugly around Keith's waist, and Keith leans into his side.

They head back home, Lance singing along to the radio and Keith watching him fondly.

Keith waits as Lance unlocks the door to their apartment, talking quietly to him. "It's kind of weird going back to the same apartment after a date, isn't it?"

Keith shoots Lance a small smile. "A good weird?"

Lance gets the door open and turns around, opening the door with his back. He reaches out and grabs Keith's forearms, dragging him into the apartment. "Of course, I get to charm you all day now."

Keith hums, and slides into Lance's arms as the door closes behind them, looping his arms around Lance's neck. "You really think I'm not already charmed?"

Lance splutters and glares halfheartedly at Keith, who laughs quietly. Lance sighs and brings up a hand to cup Keith's cheek, and Keith nuzzles into his palm without breaking eye contact.

"Can I kiss you?" Lance murmurs in the small space between them.

"Yeah," Keith licks his lips and Lance's eyes track the movement, "Consider this my permission from now on."

Lance starts leaning down. "Wonderful."

Keith raises on his toes to meet Lance halfway, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. It's hesitant at first, but once the line is crossed, they both dive in. Keith slides his hands around Lance's neck, and Lance splays his hands on the small of Keith's back, pulling him in so they're flush together. Lance kisses Keith's bottom lip, drawing it between his own and sucking gently. Keith sighs through his nose and presses on last kiss to Lance's lips before leaning back to look him in the eye.

"Woah." Keith giggles as Lance stares on in awe, moving so that his arms hang limply over Lance's shoulders.

Lance swoops down and starts peppering Keith's face with kisses, and Keith's giggles increase in volume. Lance places a final kiss to Keith's nose and pulls away with an affectionate pat to Keith's hip.

"Do you have a shift today?" Lance leads them over to the couch, falling back onto it and dragging Keith on top of him.

Keith allows himself to be pulled down, settling into Lance's open arms. "Yeah, not until 8, though."

Lance slowly starts moving his hands up and down Keith's back, underneath his jacket. "When'll you get home?"

"I don't get off until 1:30, so I won't be back 'til 2." Keith sighs into Lance's hoodie, nuzzling into the soft fabric as he closes his eyes and lets himself indulge in the feeling.

Lance presses a soft kiss to Keith's head, and his words ruffle his hair as he says, "Mkay. I'll wait up for you."

"What?" Keith sits up, confusion written plain on his face. "Lance, you don't have to do that, I don't want you to lose sleep over me."

Lance smiles up at him. "Okay one, I've definitely lost sleep over you before." Keith flushes "And more importantly, I want to stay up. I wanna see you when you get home."

A fond smile and head shake down at Lance, then Keith leans down to press a kiss against his cheekbone. "You are much, _much_ too sweet."

Lance sighs softly and tilts his chin up, earning him another head shake and a press of lips to his. Lance moves his hands up to run his fingers through Keith's hair, feeling a small grin break out on his face. Keith nips Lance's bottom lip, then pulls back with a playful glare on his face.

"Stop smiling so I can kiss you!" Keith pouts, and Lance brushes his bangs back from his eyes.

"I can't help it, you're just too cute."

Keith rolls his eyes and flops down onto Lance's chest, forcing a soft 'oomphf!' out of Lance as Keith lands.

Lance turns with Keith on his chest, ending with them on their sides and legs tangled together, content to cuddle together for as long as they can manage.

* * *

Keith sighs heavily as he drops his keys and wallet in the bowl by the door, toeing off his shoes and dragging a hand over his face. There aren't any lights on in the living room, but one is faintly glowing in Lance's room.

Keith walks over to the source of the light, peeking in and seeing Lance propped on his bed and watching something on his laptop. Lance looks around it and perks up when he sees Keith, sitting up and stretching. His hair's mussed from his pillow and his eyes tired, but his smile was small and fond as he looked up at Keith.

Keith felt his heart flutter pleasantly in his chest.

Lance stands up and pulls Keith into his arms. "Hey babe, how was work?"

Keith smiles as he feels Lance wrap both arms around his waist. "It was okay. Less crazy than normal, but I'm glad I'm home."

Lance hums then yawns, and Keith yawns right along with him. Lance chuckles after he's finished yawning, and Keith groans before falling into his chest.

"So what I'm thinking," Lance starts up a slow swaying of their bodies, "is you go get ready for bed, I'm gonna climb back into my bed, and then when you're done, you come join me and we plan our date for this weekend."

Lance holds Keith as he moves them around the room in a slow, lazy dance that sends Keith's heart fluttering. Keith picks his head up from Lance's chest and starts contributing to the little dance they have going on. 

"You start brainstorming date ideas and I'll take the quickest shower I ever have in my life?" Keith plays with the hair at the nape of Lance's neck.

Lance smiles the sweetest smile he can muster and leans down to press a kiss to Keith's cheek. He pats Keith butt playfully, then sends him off to go shower.

* * *

Keith does, in fact, take the quickest shower of his life, and slips into a red t-shirt and small, black, athletic shorts. (Once again, he's seen Lance staring.)

Lance is reading something on his phone when Keith walks in, and Lance pokes his head around to shoot Keith a smile. Lance opens up his arms and Keith shuffles over before collapsing into his chest. Lance's breath leaves him in a rush, and Keith readjusts so that he's snuggling into Lance's neck.

"So I was thinking..." Lance trails off as he runs his hands up and down Keith's sides.

"You were?" Keith lets his breath puff over Lance's skin.

"I was. And I think it'd be a great benefit to both of us if we started dating."

Keith props himself up on his elbows so he can hover over Lance. "Oh really now?"

Lance 'mhm's and brings Keith down for a sweet kiss.

When they pull away, Keith slides down to lay by Lance's side. "I think that could be arranged."

An amused grin plays on Lance's lips, even though there's a look in his eyes that can't be described as anything but fond. "It could?"

Keith leans up to nuzzle his nose into Lance's. "Yeah, I wanna be your boyfriend, Lance," his voice has lost its teasing quality, a soft undertone taking its place.

Lance beams down at him and presses a soft kiss onto his lips. "Good. Cause I really want you to be my boyfriend."

A content smile appears on Keith's face as he snuggles into Lance's chest, listening to his boyfriend talk about all the date ideas he had for this weekend. As Lance continues to speak above him, Keith feels himself start to drift off, but you can't blame him! He's had a long day, he's snug in his boyfriend's arms, and he feels safe. As Lance's voice lulls him to sleep, his date ideas transform into Keith's dreams, and he falls asleep thinking of blue eyes and toothy grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have an Instagram now! I don't have anything posted on it right now, but I'll probably be taking requests and giving sneak peaks on there soon. Just copy and paste the link below and it'll take you to my profile!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/enby.disaster/


End file.
